Historia sin terminar
by Belerofonte
Summary: El tiempo hace de las suyas cuando seguimos adelante y el mismo, se encarga de traernos recuerdos los cuales hemos dejado inconclusos.
1. Encuentros del pasado

Manejó cuidadosamente por las calles tratando de evitar los baches y que el vidrio del parabrisas no se empañara por el vapor de la humedad de la lluvia. El aire acondicionado se había arruinado haciendo que le pareciera desesperante ya que sin esto el parabrisas se empañaba fácilmente; limpiaba con su mano repetidamente tratando tener más visibilidad pero la lluvia y la noche no le ayudaban mucho. Las luces de los carros brillaban borrosamente ante sus ojos, posó su vista en el espejo retrovisor para pasarse al carril derecho.

¿Adónde iba? Ni ella lo sabía, lo más normal era irse a su casa pero en ese momento no tenía ganas, tan sólo quería ir a un lugar callado ya que todo le había ido mal en ese día. La exposición que habían preparado desde hace un mes se había ido al excusado por algo tan tonto que se pudo haber evitado, pero no fue así, y sólo por culpa de una cabeza hueca. Se preguntaba a sí misma con rabia como es que Dios hizo personas tan estúpidas en este mundo, lo peor de todo es que ni le podía responder a su pregunta.

Divisó cerca en la acera un local con un cartel iluminado por pequeños focos, sus ojos leyeron con dificultad "Café y bar". Hizo una mueca con sus labios y se pregunto ¿Por qué no? Se lo merecía, después de todo sólo sería un trago. Acercó su automóvil Volkswagen beetle color rojo oscuro cerca de la acera buscando un lugar perfecto donde estacionarse.

Prefirió posicionarse dos calles más abajo ya que no encontraba un espacio cerca y los que habían ya estaban tomados. Podía irse a otro lugar más accesible pero por varias razones optaba mejor quedarse ahí, uno era que ese lugar quedaba en la ruta para llegar a su hogar y así no gastaría gasolina; además no tenía ganas de irse a casa ya que no había licor y la idea de tener un baño caliente no le resultaba nada atractivo, aparte que no había ningún supermercado donde comprar al menos una botella de vino blanco.

Asió su cartera café para guardar las llaves del auto, esperó sentada en el asiento pacientemente para que la lluvia aminorara, mientras tanto observó su rostro en el espejo para ver si tenía el cabello desarreglado o el maquillaje corrido, aunque no estaba en busca de alguien para ser pareja o en una expresión vulgar "cogerse a alguien" simplemente era una mujer profesional y pocas veces se la podía apreciar de esa forma tan elegante. Al ver que todo estaba en su lugar, agarró su cárdigan de color beige claro al igual que su cartera y se dispuso a salir aprovechando que la lluvia había disminuido su torrencial. Corrió rápidamente por la acera evitando los charcos formados en ella, llevando su prenda siempre en la cabeza evitando así que sus cabellos al igual que su rostro se empaparan.

Llegó a la puerta del bar secando apresuradamente las suelas de sus botas cafés en el tapete el cual decía bienvenido en ingles, la abrió escuchando un móvil con hilos anunciando un nuevo cliente. El bar tenía una luz agradable en el ambiente, música del genero Ambient sonaba por los rincones, mesas de vidrio con sus patas metálicas y las sillas del mismo material, solamente los taburetes y la barra se encontraban hechas de madera pintadas de negro; le pareció… decente. Se acercó pausadamente a la barra dejando su cárdigan en un taburete al igual que su cartera y se situó a la par de ellas, su vestido beige subió enseñando su rodilla al cruzar las piernas.

El camarero se acerco a ella con una sonrisa en sus labios la cual respondió amablemente.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo de tomar, señorita? —preguntó cortésmente el caballero.

—Un whisky en las rocas, por favor —contestó Tenten Ama, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando su rostro en ellos. El bartender se alejo sonriéndole para prepararle el trago a lo que ella se dedicó simplemente en observar el lugar.

No estaba lleno como una discoteca, había personas de traje que mantenían una reunión y habían dos parejas, una acaramelada y la otra discutiendo; hombres en la barra con gestos preocupados y uno que otro mirándola a ella. Esas miradas hacia su persona la hacían incomodar y más cuando ella las enfrentaba observando como los idiotas le guiñaban el ojo; suspiró abatida ante esto, estudiando por que los hombres tenían que hacer eso simplemente para impresionar a una mujer, tal vez pensaban que por su físico y haciendo ese gesto cualquiera se derretiría más sólo daban a entender como estaban de desesperados. Bueno tal vez alguna que otra chica cayera después de todo para gustos había colores y que los hombres hicieran ese gesto ante ella no le llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo.

El bartender puso una servilleta de tela colocando el vaso bajo y ancho con el contenido dorado acompañado de hielo en el.

—El señor al extremo de la barra dice que paga su bebida —anunció el camarero señalándole al joven que momentos antes le había guiñado el ojo. A lo que Tenten se limitó en reír por lo bajo y respondió con humildad.

—Dígale que no es necesario, estoy esperando a mi esposo para que lo pague.

Una mentira poco convincente ya que no tenía ningún anillo de casada en su dedo anular pero no estaba dispuesta a que un desconocido le pagara una bebida que ella perfectamente podía pagar, tal vez una cena pero una bebida alcohólica no.

Tomó un sorbo pequeño de whisky sintiendo el golpe amargo en su lengua y una ligera quemazón en su garganta. No iba a mentir, era la primera vez que tomaba eso, había escuchado que era fuerte por lo tanto sólo se necesitaba uno para ponerse ya mareado y ella por experimentar lo ordenó. Agarró el vaso y lo movió en forma circular a la altura de sus ojos observando como los cubos de hielo se movían al movimiento, alzó los hombros indiferentes determinando en ese momento que era el trago perfecto para relajarse de ese odioso día.

Recapituló en su mente la expectación con todos los de su grupo al ver el trabajo que habían desempeñado y la ansiedad para presentárselo al cliente pero claro, no siempre la dama de la suerte sonríe para uno, al final tenían un cuervo negro que les picaban los ojos sin darse cuenta y ese cuervo tenía nombre: Kin Tsuchi. La maldita había olvidado algo tan simple y tan pequeño; eso era el cañón de proyección, después de mandarle tantos mensajes donde le decía la hora de la reunión, el lugar, y a la vez llamarla un día antes de la exposición le resultaba sospechoso que ella lo hubiera "olvidado" por así decirlo.

Recordó a la chica presentándose una hora tarde y con la cara de un cachorro inspirando lastima había dicho un simple— se me olvido —cómo deseo sacarse las botas y clavárselos en los ojos. Su jefe, Shikamaru Nara trató de tranquilizar al cliente que con mayor razón se encontraba furioso, ya que había le habían hecho perder el tiempo pero hallo una forma de que la señorita Tsunade les diera una oportunidad.

Shikamaru se limitó a decirle que por favor vigilara más a sus miembros para que no pasara de nuevo, y ella lo aceptó sumisa bajando la cabeza. Se sentía humillada y decepcionada, totalmente fuera de lugar, apretó el vaso de vidrio y suspiró ofuscada llamando la atención del camarero.

— ¿Mal día? —preguntó el hombre acercándose de nuevo a ella.

—Por así decirlo —respondió Tenten con una sonrisa en sus labios, posó su vista en la ventana observando como la lluvia seguía sin descanso—. Además que este clima no ayuda mucho.

El caballero tomó la toalla en su hombro y comenzó a limpiar los vasos— el hombre ha seguido insistiendo —comentó en voz baja enfrentando la mirada de Tenten— ya pagó la bebida y piensa a invitarle a otro.

La frente de Ten-Ten presento una arrugación, eso era algo que le exasperaban. Hombres que no se rendían en ese tipo de cosas, generalmente los consideraba demasiado peligrosos o demasiado perseverantes. Una persona tenía que ceder cuando debía o cambiar la estrategia. Sonrió para si misma y miro al camarero.

—Hagamos algo, yo pagare esta bebida y el dinero que él le dio tómelo como una propina —el camarero la observó sorprendido y sonrió en complicidad— con respecto a la bebida que él quiera invitarme hágame el favor de no servírmela.

—Esta bien, veré que puedo hacer —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, Tenten lo observó de arriba abajo. Extrañamente le resultaba familiar, esas cejas pobladas, los ojos grandes y ese cabello cortado al estilo de los Beatles en los sesentas más esa cómica camisa verde entallada a su cuerpo. Recordó a un tipo llamado Rock Lee en los años del colegio, un chico hiperactivo, sensible, educado y sobretodo un buen amigo a quien había perdido comunicación desde que se graduaron.

¿Sería él quien estaba enfrente de ella? Su curiosidad la venció y decidió averiguarlo, de todas formas no tenía nada que perder.

— ¿Lee?

El susodicho la volteó a ver con extrañeza dejando de limpiar el vaso.

— ¿Sí? —esa confirmación hizo que Tenten riera con sorpresa.

— ¿No me reconoces? —preguntó la chica con ansiedad a lo que Lee solo alcanzó a negar con la cabeza, en seguida soltó su cabello castaño del moño que llevaba y con sus manos hizo esta vez dos moños en su cabeza— ¿Y ahora?

— ¿¡Tenten!? —Exclamó incrédulo el chico mirándola de arriba abajo— ¡por Dios! Estas tan cambiada.

Tenten río alegremente agarrando las manos de Lee y besándolo en la mejilla, había pasado bastante tiempo y ambos se encontraban tan cambiados. Al tener las manos de su amigo noto cierto brillo en uno de sus dedos, un anillo de oro descansaba en el dedo anular; Tenten sonrió con picardía y para calmar su curiosidad se dedico a sacarle sutilmente información

— ¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado? Escuche que te habías ido a los Estados —dijo ella con cierto brillo en sus ojos, a lo que su compañero asintió con su cabeza.

—Pues fui ahí solamente en vacaciones luego volví a regresar a Japón —contó Lee arremangando su camisa hasta los codos— y lo deteste.

—En serio —preguntó incrédula Tenten ya que sabía que los Estados Unidos era el "sueño americano" más codiciado para cualquier persona.

—Sí, lo bueno que tome buenas fotografías —anunció el chico con una sonrisa orgullosa la cual desapareció rápido al ver desde el hombro de su compañera.

—Disculpe —una nueva voz hacía llamar su atención captando por que Lee había callado de pronto, observó al hombre que había tocado su antebrazo— le invitó a un trago.

—No, gracias —se negó la chica mirando hacia otro lado incomoda— para eso esta mi esposo.

—No seas así nena, no tienes anillo que lo compruebe —Tenten sintió de inmediato un roce sutil en su antebrazo. Enarcó la ceja perpleja; le había llamado nena un adjetivo que no aguantaba y de paso la estaba tocando. Miró al hombre demostrando sus ojos cafés un signo de inusitada agresividad, y con suavidad alejo su brazo del contacto físico que estaba recibiendo.

—No —contestó ella contrariada y con la defensa en alto, esperaba que con eso el hombre se iría ya pero no estaba muy segura que eso pasaría.

— ¡Oh! no seas así, muñeca —exclamó el hombre emitiendo en el aire el olor de su aliento, mezcla de tabaco y vodka.

Tenten lanzó un bufido exasperada, trataba de ser paciente pero tipos necios como él siempre la ponían a prueba, lo observó de arriba abajo, la verdad no parecía un hombre sino más bien un chico probando ser interesante.

—Yo conozco a su esposo —anunció una voz que se había mantenido al margen en ese asunto. Tenten observó a Lee con sorpresa tratando de disimularla al parecer su compañero estaba tratando de protegerla.

— ¿Su esposo? —preguntó el joven con tono de incredulidad— No me tomes por un imbécil, se nota que no se habían visto desde mucho tiempo.

Lee no contesto de vuelta tan sólo entrecerró los ojos, su silencio demostraba lo contrariado que se hallaba, inconcientemente estaba demostrando que el mozalbete tenía razón. Se escucho las campanitas de la puerta, sonido que ninguno le presto atención en ese momento, Tenten decidió ponerle fin a la discusión.

—Mira "chico" sin ofender, pero no tengo ningún interés en ti.

—Vamos amor, como puedes decir eso si no me has dado la oportunidad —comentaba el chico insistente acercándose cada vez más y esta vez posando una de sus manos en su estrecha cintura.

Eso era suficiente como para que Tenten ya no fuera dueña de si misma, se separó violentamente lejos de la alcance de esas manos que le provocaban escalofríos.

— ¡Oye tú!...

—Lamentó llegar tarde —anunció una voz ronca a su espalda interrumpiéndola en el acto, volteó rápidamente topándose con unos ojos grises sorprendentemente claros. Un hombre de porte serio y alto se había situado casi a la par suya manteniendo una distancia corta entre ellos dos, vestía un traje de negocios con su respectiva gabardina del mismo color que su vestido, el cual descansaba en su brazo derecho. El hombre desvió su atención de ella concentrándola en el chico que se encontraba sentado.

—Estas en mi puesto, _niño_ —informó con un tono perceptible de frialdad y dándole énfasis a la última palabra que acababa de pronunciar. El chico trató desafiarle la mirada pero enseguida la evitó y se levantó del taburete farfullando un "con permiso", se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a irse. A todo esto Tenten miraba asombrada por la facilidad que el chico se había levantado sólo con una mirada, sintió como el hombre pasaba suavemente a la par de ella ignorando su presencia. Se sentó en el taburete libre que el chico había dejado segundos antes.

Tenten se acercó a su silla calladamente, admitiendo que si no fuera por él probablemente ella le hubiera reventado alguna botella al atrevido mocoso en la cabeza para que la dejara en paz, empleando de práctica la frase de "el listo a señas y el bruto a palos". Paso su mano quitando un mechón de su rostro para pasarlo a su oreja.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que pudo decir con un tono de humildad en ese momento, rápidamente percibió la intensa mirada del desconocido puesta en ella; ahora sabía por que el chico la había desviado tan rápido, y es que sentía una inexplicable sensación de intimidación sin que se hubiera dicho alguna palabra pero a diferencia del chiquillo, ella no la evitaba.

— ¿De que? —preguntó con indiferencia el individuo enarcando una ceja, cosa que la hizo fruncir el entrecejo confundida, sus labios lograron a emitir un imperceptible "¿Eh?". Para ella lo más normal sería agradecerle por haberla defendido contra un patán, y que la situación no pasara a mayores pero al parecer su agradecimiento no significaba algo para él. Entrecerró los ojos confusos sin responderle al hombre de vuelta y tomó su bebida la cual siguió dando pequeños sorbos.

La risa de Lee hizo que ambos lo miraran al mismo tiempo.

—Ya era hora que llegaras, Neji —dijo Lee dejando de reír, el aludido solamente formuló un gruñido.

—Ya me disculpe por eso.

Esas palabras hicieron caer en cuenta a Tenten que la disculpa de su tardía llegada eran para Lee y no para ayudarla a ella, tal vez era de esas personas que se encaprichaban con un asiento y hacía que la persona ocupante huyera debajo de esa muda intimidación. Sonrió avergonzada, por lo visto lo había malinterpretado pero de todas formas se encontraba aliviada de no estar lidiando con ese chico de nuevo.

—Iré al baño —anunció Neji, levantándose del taburete dejando la gabardina en ella. Tenten lo siguió con los ojos observando la ancha espalda de este, y el cabello largo de un color café oscuro amarrado por una liga.

— ¿No lo reconoces? —la voz de Lee la hizo desviar la vista y posarla en él. Ella enarcó la ceja y negó con la cabeza. Su mente comenzó a maquinar haciendo recordar unos episodios que mejor prefería borrar, el nombre que se había mencionado comenzó a brotar como si fuera una semilla luchando por salir en la tierra. Abrió los ojos pasmada y miró a su amigo de nuevo; sus labios se movieron cuidadosos pronunciando una palabra.

— ¿Hyuga?

—Neji —terminó de completar Lee sin desaparecer la sonrisa de sus labios. Tenten trago saliva y se rasco con nerviosismo su cuello—. No creo que te haya reconocido.

Tenten entrecerró los ojos escéptica, observó el vaso de whisky y su escaso contenido, comenzó a apurar su bebida; era verdad que era él, se preguntó como no pudo reconocer esos ojos tan claros y ese cabello sin cortar. Vació el resto de su bebida y miró a Lee con una sonrisa.

—Todavía tiene el pelo largo —comentario que hizo que Lee riera a carcajadas— sigue siendo el mismo.

—Sí, el mismo amargado, siempre me pregunto por que no tiene contacto con su fuego interno —definió Lee con voz baja, frase que a hizo a Tenten emitir una leve risa—. Trabaja con su familia, siempre viene este día a recolectar mis fotografías así las pone en su revista.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Tenten asombrada, encontraba interesante que alguien como Neji trabajara en una revista, especialmente cuando él había sido un inteligente sobre calculo de matemáticas y física. Consultó su reloj de pulsera, las agujas del reloj anunciaban las ocho de la noche, hizo una mueca.

—Me retiro —anunció tomando su cartera y sacando su billetera— pero antes de irme quiero que me digas algo —diciendo esto presenció como Lee apoyaba los brazos en la barra y adquiría un aire expectativo—. ¿Cuándo te casaste?

Lee comenzó a reírse y negó con la cabeza repetidamente— no me he casado es sólo que… digamos que es una símbolo de afecto —confesó Lee refiriéndose a su anillo.

— Uhh ¿Quién es la afortunada? —Preguntó Tenten tomándole la mano y examinando el anillo—. ¿La conozco?

—Diría que sólo de vista —contestó Lee— no estudió con nosotros.

Tenten no insistió más de todas formas ya se tenía que ir, se vistió con su suéter y agarró su cartera. Sonriéndole a Lee se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos, tal vez venga de nuevo y gracias por el intento de protegerme.

Lee respondió con un gesto en la cabeza agarrando el vaso y limpiando la barra. Tenten salió de la puerta y aspiró el aire ya despejado de la noche, el viento frío se sentía en su rostro haciendo que su cabello suelto se moviera un poco, se arrebujó en su cárdigan y comenzó a caminar calle abajo directo donde se encontraba su auto.

El nombre de Neji Hyuga volvió a su mente, habían sido buenos amigos hasta podría decirse que Lee, Neji y ella era el trío de los mejores amigos, pero claro que en cualquiera relación la curiosidad de cruzar la raya hace cosquillas, sea conciente o inconcientemente hasta que la amistad ya no vuelve hacer la misma. Todo cambia para bien o para mal, lamentablemente para ella había resultado lo último.

Siendo cosa del pasado ella misma se decía dejarlo atrás y no recordarlo, ya que no se detenía a pensar en cosas que ya habían pasado si estaban las más recientes.

Su día había sido suficientemente nefasto como para terminarlo con un encuentro incomodo de viejos "amigos".

Los tacones de sus botas hacían ruido al caminar, la calle estaba casi desierta y mojada, el brillo de las piedrecillas negras brillaban a la luz artificial de los postes. Inexplicablemente sentía que algo no encajaba, percibía en su nariz el olor a tabaco en el ambiente y unos pasos pausados a una distancia considerable a la de ella. Apuró el paso sacando las llaves del bolso.

Justo cuando había llegado a su auto sintió un impacto en la espalda que la hizo estrellarse contra la puerta del conductor, dicho impacto había hecho que se le cayeran las llaves. Trató de darse vuelta pero con la misma velocidad que le habían arremetido, sintió que su cabeza estaba aprisionada sobre el techo del auto, lanzó un quejido al sentir un dolor en su cuello.

Algo duro y puntiagudo se presiono contra sus costillas, un escalofrío corrió en todo su cuerpo haciendo que sus vellos se erizaran. Trató de pensar en esa incomoda posición algo para contrarrestar a su atacante y es que ella no se dejaría que la agarraran como una mujer indefensa. Recordó la lata de gas pimienta que se encontraba en su cartera y con desilusión se dio cuenta que el bolso había corrido el mismo destino que sus llaves, entonces la única arma que le quedaba era su propio ingenio.

— ¿Qué quiere? —susurró Tenten tratando de ver a su agresor cosa que se le había imposibilitado.

— ¡Cállate! —masculló una voz que rápidamente la reconoció, al parecer el mocoso que la abordo seguía insistiendo y de no muy buena forma.

—Oye chico no me pongas en esta posición, a mi se me hace bastante incomodo —contestó Tenten tratando que su voz fuera lo más calmada posible, contrariadamente de todo lo que sentía en su interior.

— ¡He dicho que te calles, perra mal nacida! —Tenten mordió su lengua de furia sintiendo como el agudo objeto se oprimía más a sus costillas, debía de conservar la calma sea como sea, no tenía que incitar al chico que le había atacando ya que en su situación no lo hallaba nada favorable.

—Haré todo lo que quieras pero teniéndome en esta posición no creo que lo haga —la voz de Tenten trato de sonar convincente, su plan era dar la vuelta para darle una patada en su entrepierna y alcanzar la lata de gas para descargárselo en su rostro ó en el peor de los casos salir corriendo como alma endiablada.

— ¡Haras lo que quieras a mi manera! Maldita put… —Esa palabra insultante no llego a completarse, en seguida la presión aplicada en su cuerpo dejo de ceder, los oídos de Tenten percibieron los sonidos de un forcejeo y el quejido de alguien siendo aventado hacia unos botes de basura. Se dio la vuelta lentamente masajeando su cuello adolorido.

A una distancia corta se encontraba a la última persona que esperaba haberla defendido. Neji Hyuga estaba a espaldas de ella con respiración agitada, se dio la vuelta enfrentando la mirada café de Tenten quien se encontraba todavía recargada en el carro. Se acercó a ella tomando la cartera del suelo más las llaves que se encontraban desperdigadas.

— ¿Crees que puedas llegar a tu casa? —una pregunta que le pareció algo extraña, ya que lo más normal sería la repetida frase de ¿Estas bien? Pero de todas formas aunque es pregunta se ventilara tendría que mentir ya que la verdad; no estaba bien. Tenten se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, extendió su mano para agarrar sus pertenencias y notó como sus dedos temblaban ligeramente cosa que no paso desapercibida para Neji.

—Hace frío —expresó torpemente Tenten, agarrando sus manos tratando de detener el temblor de su cuerpo, y es que era tan extraño. En medio del peligro se mostraba tranquila e inclusive enojada pero ahora que la situación había pasado, el temor se le hacía presente de forma inconciente; culpó el efecto del alcohol sobre esta reacción retardada. Aunque le había parecido estúpida la excusa del "frío" pero tal como era ella, seguía siendo alguien que trataba que las cosas no le afectaran y verle el lado positivo aunque en ese momento le costaba ver que era lo positivo; probablemente sería que si Neji no hubiera aparecido ella ya no estaría en ese momento.

Al pensar esto las lágrimas se galoparon en sus ojos cafés y bajo la cabeza avergonzada de mostrarse frágil, ya que nunca se había dado el lujo de hacerlo con alguien pero Neji era la excepción; había sido el único que le había mostrado ese lado años atrás e irónicamente se lo mostraba de nuevo. Sólo rogaba que él no la haya encontrado familiar y siguiera creyendo que ella era una desconocida.

Sintió el contacto de unas manos heladas que mantenían las suyas temblorosas haciéndola salir de sus preocupaciones, y trató de enfocar la vista observando como unos guantes negros se deslizaban suavemente en sus manos emitiéndole un calor reconfortable.

Enfrentó a Neji con expresión interrogante mas este sólo se limitó a observarla con su misma expresión inalterable.

—Hace frío ¿Verdad? —preguntó al momento mantenía entre sus manos las manos femeninas enguantadas.

El rostro de Tenten se iluminó rápidamente con una sonrisa haciendo que las lágrimas desaparecieran inmediatamente tal como habían llegado. Que Neji le siguiera la corriente le encontraba gracioso, y a la vez predecible; sabía que él no le abrazaría para consolarla y ese pequeño contacto era lo más normal que podría sacar de él en una situación así.

Emitió una suave risa al momento que susurraba un "sí". El quejido proveniente de los botes de basura los interrumpió dándoles a entender que el chico ya estaba despertando. Neji la soltó rápidamente dándole la espalda.

— ¿Estas segura que puedes llegar a tu casa? —Preguntó sacando de su bolsillo un celular marcando el número de emergencia.

—Sí —afirmó Tenten tomando sus llaves y metiéndolas en la portezuela. Observó su mano enguantada recordándole lo que había pasado minutos antes, apresuradamente sacó los guantes de sus manos y se los entregó con un aire más calmado— emmmm —articuló tratando de llamar su atención, ya que no quería arriesgarse a llamarlo por su nombre.

Neji simplemente la miró de soslayo— quédatelos —le indicó con su típica seriedad restándole importancia al detalle anterior—. Llamaré a la policía, puedes irte si quieres —le informó fríamente al momento que se situaba enfrente del chico evitándole así escapar.

Tenten lanzó un suspiro y se metió a su automóvil metiendo la llave en el encendido y observando por la ventanilla a su ex-compañero de colegio. Preguntándose si no tendría problemas con la policía pero al parecer él se haría cargo de todo, y le agradecía internamente eso mismo ya que todavía se sentía un poco asustada.

Encendió el auto y dejo escapar un último vistazo a Neji Hyuga quien todavía se encontraba parado enfrente del chico con el celular en la mano. Su corazón le pidió algo que su propia mente le negaba pero sabía que no era momento para darse lujo de ser neurótica, bajo la ventana antes de irse y lanzó un simple— gracias Neji —captando así la atención de él.

Neji simplemente le correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y ella se fue por las calles en medio de esa noche helada, tomando el timón fuertemente en sus manos observó los guantes negros que le quedaban grandes. Sonrió con melancolía, era probable que tal vez no lo volviera a ver pero al menos tenía un nuevo recuerdo de él; de todas formas mañana ya sería un nuevo día para ella.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Pues haré un nuevo fic de esta misma pareja, espero tener el mismo apoyo al igual espero que les guste, como ven es un universo alterno. Y pues que más que decir: disfrútenlo :3.


	2. Nueva adquisición

El insistente sonido del despertador le hizo abrir sus ojos sintiendo como las sábanas se enredaban en sus piernas. Levantó una mano para frotarse con sus dedos los párpados perezosos y con la otra alcanzó el objeto que seguía pitando sin parar, sus pupilas claras se enfocaron en los números electrónicos de un color rojo intenso.

Apretó el botón de apagado haciéndolo callar de inmediato y cerró sus ojos de nuevo relajándose en la mullida almohada de un tono índigo al igual que sus sábanas. Las seis en punto marcaba el dichoso reloj dándole media hora para reflexionar sobre los eventos pasados, dado que la noche anterior había acontecido algo inesperado.

Jamás hubiera pensado que después de cinco años habría encontrado a la amiga que había perdido en un bar de poco renombre, la separación entre ellos no había sido de lo más amigable mas bien habían puesto una distancia entre ambos, cortando así, toda comunicación. La razón bien la sabía pero no encontraba quien había tenido la culpa de dicha separación, si había sido él o ella; de todas formas la causa la seguía encontrando un poco… miserable.

Abrió los parpados fijando su vista en las luces traslucidas que dejaban escapar las cortinas dejando su habitación a media luz, alumbrando así los muebles a cierta distancia de su cama. Comparó el presente clima con esa tarde fría de marzo, la pequeña habitación de Tenten a oscuras y su pequeño cuerpo gimoteando en medio de la cama.

La muerte del padre de Tenten había hecho que su sonriente amiga se presentara seria enfrente de las personas. "Niña de hierro" se dijo cuando la vio de esa forma pero su percepción fue distinta al visitarla esa tarde en el piso superior de la casa, -dejando en la primera planta los lamentos de los familiares y los murmullos de los conocidos- situándose en el amplio pasillo enfrente de la puerta la cual dejaba escapar unos ahogados sollozos, la había abierto con decisión escuchando el rechinido de la misma y contemplando en su interior un cambio que nunca olvidaría, por que en la privacidad de su cuarto se mostraba verdaderamente como ella se sentía.

Siendo Neji, su mejor amigo, le brindó un callado consuelo ya que ella se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo, mojando su camisa con sus lágrimas. Podría decirse que estaba un poco sorprendido ya que correspondió un poco tarde pero comprendió inmediatamente el caos en el que Tenten se hallaba envuelta; ya que él siendo niño, había pasado por lo mismo no obstante, lo que pasó más adelante fue algo que lo había dejado un poco fuera de lugar. Los labios temblorosos de Tenten, reclamaron los suyos luego que ella se hubiera secado unas cuantas lagrimas y siendo ese gesto algo que jamás esperaba de ella; no supo como reaccionar.

Sin embargo, ese beso no paró ahí y el resultado de esa curiosa situación era algo que prefería olvidar siendo tal vez la razón que desato esa separación tan incomprensible. Sabía que ella se encontraba destrozada e inconcientemente buscaba algo para aliviarse, pero la forma en que lo había demostrado parecía la menos apropiada. Sentía los furtivos besos haciendo camino en su blanca piel donde momentos antes los botones de su camisa se hallaban abrochados mientras que las manos femeninas un poco desesperadas, lo empujaban en contra del colchón y fue en ese momento que captó la clase de consuelo esperaba cosa que él; no podría brindarle.

Obedeciendo a su conciencia sin dudar, la tomó de los hombros separándola sin sutileza y pronunció un desagradable "basta", un rechazo que hizo estremecer el cuerpo femenino. Sus razones eran simples, aunque ambos tenían dieciséis años no tenían ninguna experiencia sexual y a la vez encontraba más lógico que ella tuviera su "primera vez" de una forma especial; no de esa forma en que su memoria guardaría como: "la vez que perdí mi virginidad fue en el funeral de mi padre" cosa que lo encontraba bastante patético, pero era claro que su propia perspectiva no podía ser transmitida si no la expresaba y viendo desde el punto de vista de Tenten podía ser tomada de otra forma.

Con desilusión se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto por que en ese momento, en esa oscuridad, sintió como caían de nuevo las amargas gotas en su pecho desnudo y la enérgica voz de Tenten se escuchó ordenándole salir de la habitación; cosa que él obedeció de inmediato. Luego de esa vergonzosa situación fue un ingenuo al pensar que a pesar de ese escenario su amistad seguiría intacta al regresar a clases, mas las evasivas miradas y los escasos monosílabos provenientes de ella lo hicieron caer en la realidad. Trató de hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido y a la vez de comunicarle las razones sobre ese rechazo sin embargo, antes de poder emitirlas fueron paradas por una frase que hizo que su relación se borrara sin ninguna dificultad.

"_Por favor no me hables de nuevo"_

Suspiró abatido enfocando la vista en el cielo falso recordando esas palabras mientras una mezcla de hastío y decepción se situó en su pecho; la misma mezcla que se había presentado después de escuchar esa oración de la boca de ella haciéndolo apretar los puños con rabia contenida mientras le daba la espalda, y apuraba el paso dejando atrás lo que sería para él, un recuerdo imborrable.

Curiosamente su amigo Lee, seguía con ellos sin importar lo que había pasado especialmente cuando no sabía nada al respecto, no obstante sus sermones sobre la llama de la juventud mezclado con la amistad le hacían rayar su paciencia, y es que Lee, sentía el choque entre ellos al igual los demás estudiantes; pero no por eso iba a desobedecer la absurda orden de su antigua amiga. Siendo su carácter orgulloso no era su estilo estar insistiendo ni mucho menos rogando.

Lastimosamente el tiempo pasó hasta el día de la graduación sin que ellos lograran comenzar de nuevo su amistad, día en que cada uno emprendieron su camino hacia su propio futuro sin volver a ver atrás.

Dirigió su vista al despertador el cual descansaba en su mesa de noche, encontrando de nuevo los números rojos marcando las seis y media de la mañana. Se levantó lentamente de su cama calzando sus sandalias preparándose para su ducha matutina, ya que era hora para comenzar un nuevo día.

Se desplazó por la habitación hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde los sobres y cartas descansaban en la mesita de café; junto a ellos se encontraba también el teléfono inalámbrico y el contestador cuya lucecita parpadeaba indicando un nuevo mensaje. Sin dudar, apretó el botón escuchando una señal electrónica seguida por la voz de su tío.

"Neji, preséntate en mi oficina a las ocho y por favor, trae a Hinata."

Sin poderlo evitar, arqueó su ceja intrigado al escuchar esto último; siendo su prima una imagen de relaciones públicas se presentaba en la empresa para hablar con clientes potenciales e inclusive con los medios de comunicación pero siempre y cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Ese mensaje le hizo suponer que tal vez se trataba de otra fusión empresarial ya que el negocio familiar se dedicaba a eso. Probablemente su tío había encontrado una nueva rama para formar parte de la legendaria empresa: Bya-kugan.

Ya que formaba parte de la gran familia Hyuga, el peso de mantener la empresa a flote caía en sus jóvenes hombros al igual que a su prima Hinata, ya que por ser la hija mayor del presidente de la empresa estaba obligada al igual que él de velar por ella.

Luego de la muerte de sus padres había vivido en una mansión con su tío y sus dos primas, su tía había muerto por complicaciones cardiacas dejando a sus dos hijas en manos de su tío y él.

Irónicamente la misma instrucción le había dejado su padre antes de morir, "siempre protege a la familia" una frase que le pareció un poco mafiosa sacada de algún yakuza por así decirlo, pero más adelante le causó un sobresalto por que luego de tres días le comunicaron la noticia de su muerte y sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a sospechar que tal vez no hubiera sido un accidente; ya que su padre había actuado como si supiera de su destino antes de partir de este mundo.

Fijó su vista en el retrato familiar el cual descansaba en su escritorio no muy lejos de la sala de estar, dicho objeto le hizo emitir un suave suspiro. Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia su habitación de nuevo, dirigiéndose esta vez al cuarto de lavado. Agarró una toalla que se encontraba doblada en el armario justo abajo del lavadero y encendió la regadera regulando el agua para hacer pasar el agua caliente, ya que el clima lluvioso no era de su preferido pero extrañamente lo consideraba mejor en lugar de uno caluroso.

Desvistiéndose rápidamente y a la vez bostezando un poco se internó en la ducha que emitía un tenue vapor. Sintió como el agua caliente se deslizaba por su cabello siguiendo por su espalda causándole una sensación relajante, concentrándose así sobre sus pensamientos a la vez hacía planes para ese mismo día calculando la distancia, y el tiempo para recoger a su prima.

Ahora que rozaba los veintiocho años, vivía en un apartamento justo a sus comodidades dándole una privacidad que siempre había anhelado pero aún así, no podía escapar del yugo del negocio familiar. A temprana edad había sido educado de una forma estricta y disciplinada, ya que fallar no era un opción en el vocabulario Hyuga, como su tío había dicho años atrás a la vez dirigía dolorosas palabras a la mayor de sus hijas sólo por haber fallado en una materia del colegio.

La relación con sus primas era normal, aunque como todo niño a temprana edad desarrolla niñerías y egoísmo banal; él desarrolló una aversión acerca de los lloriqueos de su prima Hinata, pero ahora que habían crecido la respetaba al igual que a su prima Hanabi; claro que la timidez de la primera no lo dejaba de incomodar pero luego de tanto tiempo se había obligado a si mismo acostumbrarse a esa personalidad tan sumisa.

Salió de la regadera cuando el reloj marcaba cinco para las siete, tiempo que le daba un momento justo para tomar al menos de desayuno una taza de café caliente. Se apresuró para cambiarse no sin antes colocarse la colonia después de afeitarse y amarrarse ese cabello tan largo que incluso le estorbaba, pero siendo una marca personal se negaba cortárselo.

Salió del edificio en su BMW color azul oscuro y manejo unas cuantas cuadras para ir a una cafetería. Compró una taza de café negro y té verde con leche para su prima, y salió de nuevo disparado hacia la mansión Hyuga evitando el tráfico de esa hora. Al llegar a la residencia consulto su reloj- eran al menos las siete y cuarto- cogió su celular y marcó el teléfono de su prima. Podía presionar la bocina pero siendo temprano prefería no hacerlo, ya que el sonido le parecía un poco irritable para esa hora de la mañana y además sería una falta de respeto dado que estaría interrumpiendo la paz mañanera en ese vecindario.

— ¿Hola? —se escuchó la tenue vocecita de su prima al otro lado de la línea.

—Buenos días Hinata, la estoy esperando en el portón de la mansión, su padre ha mandado por usted.

—Iré enseguida, primo Neji —anunció presurosa colgando el auricular. Neji, lanzó un suspiro, le parecía algo cansado llamar a su prima con un tono lleno de formalismo pero tratarla como una hermana sentía que no era lo correcto. Aunque no le gustaba esperar a las personas, con su prima tenía que hacer una excepción; siendo ser hija de su tío no podía reclamarle por su tardanza mucho menos hacerla esperar en el portón en medio de ese frío invernal.

Cuando era pequeño muchas veces se había enojado con ella e inclusive hasta podría decirse que la odiaba aunque considerando esa palabra, era un sentimiento terriblemente grande que él no sería capaz de manejar. Entrando en la adolescencia su irritación hacia ella comenzó a aumentar y era tal vez la envidia al saber que ella todavía tenía a su familia, y él viviendo en esa gran casa se sentía tan fuera de lugar e inclusive sufría de un complejo de inferioridad, aunque algunas veces pensaba que era él mismo quien se creaba esas ideas.

Claro que todas esas sensaciones desagradables fueron mitigadas con los años del colegio, donde pudo desarrollar al menos lo que podría llamarse una forzada amistad. Todavía recordaba como es que fue castigado injustamente por tirar un chorro de agua al director Iruka, y al ser enviado a detención conoció a la chica bulliciosa y al exagerado compañero para que luego ellos dos fueran sus compañeros de laboratorio, y luego de clase.

Una involuntaria sonrisa se le cruzo en el rostro al recordar la escena de la noche pasada. Se había reencontrado con Tenten nada mas la noche anterior a pesar que ella había actuado como una extraña, él, en cambio, la había reconocido de inmediato sabiendo que aunque ella estuviera entre una multitud la reconocería al instante. ¿Se había sorprendido? Sí, lo había hecho.

Entrecerró los ojos posando la vista al cielo que comenzaba nublarse, recordando así la anterior despedida. A pesar del reconocimiento había optado por actuar como un extraño al igual que ella, dado que lo más normal hubiera sido que Tenten reaccionara de forma afectiva sin embargo, no lo había hecho dándole a entender que todavía seguía atada a esa inmadura orden pasada y él por su mismo orgullo a la vez por no incomodarla, había actuado de la misma forma; de todas formas la escena final de esa noche había dado un cambio muy drástico.

Se recargo de nuevo al asiento del conductor suspirando resignado, había sido un grato encuentro para él y no estaba seguro si para ella también; sea como fuera no importaba, de todas formas sabía de antemano que no la volvería a ver.

Notó cómo el portón negro de la residencia Hyuga, se abría automáticamente dejando pasar a una chica de baja estatura vestida con un abrigo blanco, y con el cabello amarrado por una trenza cubierto por un gorro de lana. La heredera caminó apresuradamente hacia el BMW llevando entre sus manos algunos documentos.

—Buenos días primo Neji, siento mucho haberte hecho esperar —expresó tímidamente Hinata, cerrando la puerta del automóvil y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. Neji en cambio le ofreció el vaso de té con leche caliente, a lo que ella simplemente le contestó con un tenue gracias.

— ¿Y esos documentos? —preguntó encendiendo de nuevo el automóvil y bajando el volumen de la radio.

—Es sobre la reunión de esta mañana —informó Hinata dándole un pequeño sorbo a su vaso, y soplando el contenido de esta—. Aunque prefiero decirte de lo que trata ya que estas manejando.

Neji, sólo pudo asentir de forma aprobatoria dándole a entender a su prima que podía proseguir sobre el tema al momento que consultaba el reloj, a su parecer todavía tenían tiempo; dado que Hinata le había comunicado que dicha reunión comenzaría a las nueve.

Luego de la breve sinopsis de los documentos hecho por Hinata, había entendido que iban a tener una nueva adquisición en la empresa, esa sería un departamento de diseño y mercadeo cosa que a él le causo un alivio; ya que reconocía que él no estaba hecho para ser un jefe de diseño de una revista pero siendo algo que su tío Hiashi le había impuesto, sentía que no estaba en la posición de rechazarlo. Ahora que tendrían un nuevo departamento que podría llenar las expectativas del presidente, podría irse de nuevo a su antiguo puesto de literatura y concentrarse en su libro el cual todavía le faltaba mucho por terminar.

Relajó sus hombros en el asiento al enterarse de este hecho observando más adelante como el semáforo se cambiaba a rojo haciéndole bajar de velocidad. Alcanzó su vaso con café el cual le dio un sorbo no sin antes ver en una valla publicitaria un anuncio de un plato de ramen, miró de soslayo a su pasajero.

— ¿Ahora verá a su novio? —preguntó sin discreción notando como las mejillas de su prima se ruborizaban violentamente y el habito infantil de jugar con sus dedos.

—pro… probablemente —titubeo Hinata, al momento que miraba por la ventanilla y mordía sus labios con nerviosismo.

Neji, lanzó un suspiro un poco fastidiado dado que siempre que ella se veía con Naruto, él tenía que ser siempre quien cubría sus citas alegando que él tenía una cena con su prima cuando era todo lo contrario. La relación con Naruto no era aprobado por su tío aunque el chico se la pasaba trabajando y dando todo de sí en un restaurante de Ramen, e inclusive trabajaba en otros lugares como un bedel y como un maestro de parvularia pero aun así sus ingresos no causaban atractivo en el patriarca de la familia y por ello, la relación de noviazgo de su prima no era bien vista.

Aun así contrariadamente a lo que el patriarca sentía y tal vez en un fugaz momento de rebeldía, Hinata prefería mantener una relación a pesar de los obstáculos mantenidos. Y Neji, quien hacía lo posible por no incomodarla aun sabiendo como todo acabaría mal o peor de lo que ya estaba, no decía nada.

Apretó el acelerador observando de lejos como la empresa emergía a la esquina de la calle. El parqueo amplio llegaba a su base mientras que el edificio de cinco plantas reflejaba la luz del sol a causa de las ventanas de vidrio.

Bya-kugan era una empresa fundada desde hacía mucho tiempo, sus descendientes la fundaron después de la guerra basados solamente en la venta de arroz, permitiéndole crecer lentamente hasta convertirse en lo que era ahora: una monstruosa empresa con varias funciones. Siendo una extensa familia habían diferentes carreras que la componían formando así diferentes áreas en ella y es que era por eso, que esa empresa era diferente a las demás, claro que eso no significaba que no tenían competencia.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en el estuche causándole una mueca de disgusto. Las llamadas controladoras hacían su presencia al momento que cerraba la portezuela y activaba la alarma automática de su automóvil.

—Buenos días, Tío Hiashi —saludó Neji, con un tono escueto pasando en la recepción junto a su prima Hinata y saludando a su vez a la recepcionista de la sala.

—No tardas mucho en venir ¿verdad, Neji? —La voz de su tío sonaba forzosamente cortes a lo que Neji sólo pudo entrecerrar los ojos, escuchando claramente el tamborileo de los dedos al otro lado de la línea.

—Ahora mismo estamos en el edificio, tío, llegaremos en dos minutos máximo —anunció, en el momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

—Bien —dijo su tío, colgando sin mayor miramiento. Su prima Hinata, levantó la vista sosteniendo todavía las bebidas calientes y tarareando la canción del elevador tratando al menos de suavizar el incomodo silencio.

Sus ojos grises releyeron de nuevo la información del documento, al parecer las otras empresas familiares se reunirían en el edificio para tratar el tema sobre la nueva rama. Las ocho familias de la sociedad conocidas como "el imperio Konoha" tenían productos de la más alta calidad, claro que antes había sido nueve pero la empresa Uchiha se había desmoronado por escándalos sobre un fraude hecho por su hijo mayor, su padre, el orgulloso Fugaku Uchiha había enloquecido y en un arranque de desesperación por el quiebre de la empresa había asesinado a su esposa para luego suicidarse mientras que su hijo menor, Sasuke, había desaparecido del ojo publico y no se sabía nada de él. Lanzó un suspiro al aire al recordar los titulares sobre los eventos y también recordar a Sasuke y sus constantes peleas en el colegio, para que luego al final desapareciera sin dejar rastro dejando a una chica embarazada según decían los rumores.

Las puertas se abrieron sacándolo de sus recuerdos y a la vez topándose con un rostro conocido.

— ¡Neji! —saludó Shikaku Nara al verlo salir del elevador.

—Señor Nara —contestó a su vez que hacía un gesto con su cabeza devolviéndole el saludo—. Es una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí tan temprano.

—Ah sí, es sólo que el tema en cuestión involucra a mi hijo —informó Shikaku, al momento que saludaba a Hinata con un gesto de cabeza.

Neji arqueó la ceja al escuchar sobre lo que había dicho Shikaku, y este al ver su expresión se apresuró completar la frase con un "tu tío te pondrá al corriente". Podría haber bufado exasperado no sin antes había contenido a tiempo su impulso para no parecer descortés, ya que todavía le parecía incomodo estar siempre esperando las ordenes de su tío; aún así, no tenía otro remedio porque no podía encontrar como pagarle todo lo que había hecho por él.

Suspiró pesadamente caminando a lo largo del suelo alfombrado dirigiéndose a la oficina privada de su tío, escuchando ocasionalmente a su prima y a Shikaku mantener animadamente una conversación acerca del clima atrás suyo. Tocó levemente la puerta de roble con sus blancos nudillos, escuchando en seguida un "adelante".

La oficina de Hiashi estaba iluminada por la luz del sol, los sofás de cuero y la alfombra de color azul adornaba el cuarto mientras que el escritorio hecho de caoba se encontraba en un extremo de la habitación. Hiashi, se mantenía sentado leyendo unos documentos y anotando datos en su computador, el humo del café ascendía libremente por la taza blanca del patriarca; la cual se encontraba ya en sus manos.

— Por lo que veo siempre estas ocupado —saludó Shikaku, con una media sonrisa en su rostro aproximándose al escritorio y llamando la atención de Hiashi.

— ¡Ah, Shikaku! Has venido temprano —expresó el patriarca levantándose del asiento y estrechando la mano del viejo Nara, mientras tanto Neji saludaba a su tío con una inclinación de cabeza y Hinata hacía lo mismo para luego sentarse en el sofá de cuero negro.

—Si le has dejado un mensaje a mi mujer para esta temprana reunión es obvio que asistiré —comentó Shikaku, sentándose ya en el sofá junto a la heredera, a la vez que extendía hacia el presidente un folder— Bien jugado señor, bien jugado.

Hiashi no respondió de vuelta, tan sólo tomó los documentos y se sentó al borde de la mesa para comenzar a leerlos mientras que Hinata y el viejo Nara, retomaban de nuevo su conversación anterior mientras que Neji aguardaba paciente apreciando la vista desde el edificio.

La vista diurna no se comparaba con la vista nocturna que había contemplado la noche anterior, el exceso de luces en las calles y edificios daba aspecto de estar en una ciudad de estrellas; el agua tan sólo lo intensificaba con su reflejo. Entrecerró los ojos al recordar la situación peligrosa en la que se había hallado Tenten, justo cuando había salido del baño la había visto salir por la puerta y luego de unos segundos ver al chico seguirla con una navaja en la mano. Sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estomago, y todavía sentía el mal sabor de boca al verla en una posición tan desaventajada; aunque luego de haberle dado una paliza al agresor había visto su rostro risueño de nuevo y secretamente en su pecho se sitúo un sentimiento de regocijo, claro que esto se lo guardaría para él mismo.

—La razón por la que los he llamado aquí —continuó Hiashi, aclarando la voz e interrumpiendo el silencio— tendremos una reunión con la señorita Tsunade esta mañana, dado que el tema en cuestión es sobre una nueva empresa en la que el hijo de Shikaku esta involucrado. El tema es que la empresa no tiene mucho en estar puesta y además de tener buenos empleados parece ser que no asciende. Así que hablando con la señorita Tsunade, siendo de ella la idea, fue que la integráramos a la nuestra ya que estamos faltos de esa área y hablando con Shikaku parece estar de acuerdo ¿No es así?

—Así es, sólo que hay un problema —informó el viejo Nara, recostándose en el sillón—. Mi hijo no podrá llenar el puesto de jefe.

— ¿y eso por que? —preguntó Hiashi cruzándose de brazos a la vez que fruncía el entrecejo molesto.

—Bueno, esta mañana me comunico me iba a ceder toda la empresa y hasta sus empleados sin embargo, él iría a industrias Suna.

—Mmmm ya veo —exclamó pensativo el patriarca poniendo una mano en su mentón tomando una postura de meditación, de inmediato posó su vista en la figura masculina que todavía parecía estar observando afuera de la ventana. Neji aguardaba expectante la decisión de su tío y podía sentir el peso de su mirada encima de él, sinceramente él no sentía ningún ánimo en estar a cargo de nuevo en ser un jefe en diseño, mercadeo, publicidad o lo que fuera.

—Bueno, hablaremos de esta situación con Tsunade entonces —expresó su tío, entregando los documentos a Hinata. Neji entrecerró sus ojos sintiéndose un poco aliviado, aun así podía sentir la intensa mirada de su tío cerrándose sobre él—.Shikaku por favor pasa al cuarto de la reunión llegare después de ti, tengo que hablar con mi sobrino y mi hija de un asunto personal.

—Claro, con permiso —se disculpó el viejo Nara, despidiéndose de los presentes y saliendo de la habitación.

—Bueno otra razón por la que les pedí que se reunieran aquí era por que esta noche vendrán a cenar los Yamanaka —explicó Hiashi tomando la palabra de nuevo— Así que necesitare de su presencia cuando vengan.

Los ojos grises de Neji se posaron sobre el rostro desilusionado de la heredera cuya frente se encontraba ya fruncida y sus labios se mordían constantemente. La chica alzó las pupilas enfrentando la mirada de su primo ofreciendo así una silenciosa suplica, parecido a un grito de ayuda ya que la salida con su novio se había estropeado con ese aviso de poco tiempo. Neji suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió con un tono persuasivo a su tío.

—Me temo que llegaremos un poco tarde, tío Hiashi —informó el joven Hyuga al momento que se sentaba a un lado de su prima— me reuniré con un fotógrafo esta noche y necesito la presencia de mi prima Hinata.

— ¿Para que necesitas a un fotógrafo? —inquirió dudoso Hiashi, enarcando una ceja.

—Es para la introducción de nuestra empresa, las imágenes de las instalaciones tienen que tener un buena calidad de imagen y yo no puedo dárselas —explicó Neji, al momento que cruzaba una pierna—. La cita ha quedado para esta noche y no puedo programarla para otro día.

—Ya veo… y ¿por que necesitas a tu prima? —Preguntó de nuevo el patriarca no muy convencido.

—La necesito ya que ella siendo nuestra imagen de relaciones públicas tiene que estar en algunas de las fotos.

Hiashi, no respondió de vuelta tan sólo frunció el entrecejo y bebió silenciosamente el resto que quedaba del café mientras que Neji, aguardaba paciente su respuesta.

—Está bien, pero por favor no lleguen tan tarde —recalcó su tío— pueden retirarse.

Neji se levantó del asiento y salió del despacho mientras que su prima lo seguía un poco intranquila. Afuera de la oficina los empleados ya llegaban a sus puestos de trabajo haciendo que el ambiente fuera más animado, diversos "Buenos días" se dirigían a los jóvenes Hyugas, mas Neji respondía con un gesto en la cabeza y Hinata con una que otra sonrisa. Llegando ya al ascensor el joven Hyuga aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de su prima, la joven apreció el ceño fruncido de su primo y sus labios apretados formando una mueca sabiendo de antemano la molestia que él sentía; un pesar se le comenzó a formar en el pecho.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando pasar a otros empleados saludándolos para luego dejar solo el elevador.

—Gracias Neji —Agradeció la heredera en voz baja, una vez que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

—Los dos sabemos cómo va acabar esto, tendrá que tomar una decisión de lo contrario su padre lo sabrá —expresó con voz ronca Neji, apretando el botón de quinto piso para ir a la sala de juntas—. Yo no puedo estarle cubriendo siempre.

—L-lo sé —replicó la chica con una vocecita tenue posando su vista en el suelo gris del elevador.

Neji observó de reojo el comportamiento derrotado de su prima, sabía que sus palabras le habían herido pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? Demasiado tiempo había puesto las manos al fuego por ella. Simplemente no lo entendía, presenciando como una chica tenía un futuro demasiado deslumbrante por delante y ahora lo iba a perder sólo por el capricho de estar con un chico; siendo él una persona practica veía más viable ser una heredera de un imperio que ser una ama de casa criando niños en una casa pobre, ya que sabía que ninguna mujer hubiera soñado algo así sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez él mismo fuera un poco superficial pero aun así no tenía deseos de estar en la misma posición de su prima. Lanzó un cansado suspiro, sea como fuera tampoco tenía motivos para delatarla ante su padre.

—Al menos tendrá media hora para ver a su novio —informó Neji, desviando la mirada y posándola en el reflejo de las puertas de metal.

—G-gracias —agradeció de nuevo Hinata mostrándole una débil sonrisa mas él solamente cerró los ojos y se recargó en la pared. La puerta del ascensor se abrió de nuevo dejando ver no muy lejos algunas familias y una Shizune demasiado nerviosa.

— ¡Joven Neji! —La voz chillona de la asistente de Tsunade, resonó por todo el piso—. La señorita Tsunade quiere hablar con usted.

Neji la siguió sin responder mientras que Hinata se quedo saludando algunos jefes de familias entre ellos los Akimichi. Pasaron en silencio la puerta de cristal en donde se podía apreciar una larga mesa y sus anchas sillas de cuero, en un extremo se encontraba ya Tsunade hojeando unos documentos.

—Tsunade, aquí esta Neji Hyuga —anunció Shizune después de cerrar la puerta.

—Neji, tengo entendido que tu diriges una revista ¿no es así? —preguntó Tsunade sin quitar los ojos del documento.

—Sí, así es —afirmó un poco dudoso.

—Bueno, en ese caso toma —diciendo esto le extendió un folder negro con un amplio contenido—. Te harás cargo de la empresa de publicidad.

Abrió los ojos confundido y a la vez molesto. Dado su poco conocimiento sobre esa área sentía que era demasiado deficiente, y no era para menos, ya de por si sentía que el departamento de editorial le daba un dolor de cabeza teniendo que dirigir una empresa ya era como causarle alguna ulcera gástrica. No tenía las energías ni el animo para dirigir una y siendo así no podía permitírselo.

—Con todo respeto señorita Tsunade, ¿pero no podría encontrar a alguien más para este cargo? —preguntó Neji, apretando el folder entre sus manos enfrentando la mirada avellana.

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Un Hyuga no puede hacerse cargo de una pequeña empresa? —esas palabras fueron como un golpe bajo hacia su ego masculino, entrecerró los ojos un poco ofendido—. Mmm que extraño… tu tío fue quien me dijo que tú eras el indicado.

Neji tragó saliva para luego apretar la mandíbula de pura rabia contenida, si su tío ya había planeado eso de antemano entonces ¿Por qué razón no se lo había dicho antes? Luego de esa pregunta, la respuesta se formó de inmediato en su mente; si su tío le hubiera informado sobre este hecho era probable que él hubiera "regateado" por así decirlo y Hiashi, lo hubiera permitido pero Tsunade resultaba un cuento diferente ya que su palabra era absoluta, por ser la cabeza del imperio Konoha.

—Entiendo —contestó roncamente, no sin antes sentir como un malestar se situaba en su pecho—. Me haré cargo.

—Bien, la verdad yo estuve en parte de acuerdo ya que los empleados necesitan "mano dura" por así decirlo. Yo fui clienta de ellos y me han hecho esperar en una presentación sin embargo, las críticas sobre esta pequeña empresa exceden de lo excelente y si ellos tienen un gran potencial; entenderás que no podemos dejar ir a un elemento preciado —explicó Tsunade, al momento que entrelazaba los dedos—. Aun no sé si las críticas tienen base ya que no veré la presentación hasta esta tarde pero debo de confesar que estoy ansiosa por verlo.

—Ya veo —replicó Neji, abriendo el folder y leyendo los curriculums de los empleados.

—Como ves, en el folder están los empleados que tomaremos, claro que haremos un corte de personal y dejaremos los que sí valen la pena. Darás dos meses de prueba para que veas cuales podrían funcionar y cuales son las manzanas podridas —siguió explicando Tsunade—. Todo esto te lo dejo a tu criterio, luego de este mes de prueba veremos quien podría suplantarte en el puesto de jefe en esa rama ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Neji subió la mirada hacia el rostro de Tsunade, recapitulando lo último que ella había dicho haciendo que el disgusto que sentía se fuera disipando y se presentara en sus labios una ligera sonrisa. Al menos estaría dos meses al frente y luego podría dejarlo para retomar de nuevo lo de su libro, las clases de enseñanza y tal vez replantearse otra actividad en la cual podría administrar. Con respecto a la revista, bien podría reintegrarla a la nueva adquisición que tendría Byakugan y el jefe que contratarían podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana con ella.

—Bien, por favor ve la información de los empleados; memorízatelos si es posible —diciendo esto Tsunade volvió su atención a los otros papeles que probablemente tratarían en la reunión—. Regresa en media hora, comenzaremos la reunión en ese entonces.

Neji se disculpó y salió de la habitación con el folder en su mano lanzando un suspiro resignado. Su ánimo lo tenía por el suelo pero el saber que estaría al frente por dos meses, al menos era un pequeño incentivo. No obstante tenía el presentimiento que serían demasiado largos. Hojeó impaciente el contenido del folder observando varios curriculums diseñados con figuras que para él encontraba innecesarias, desde florecitas cursis hasta figuras geométricas e inclusive curriculums cortadas de forma extrañas que para Neji, le resultaban desconocidas. Se sentó en un sofá cerca de una salita de estar y colocó su material a lo largo de una mesa leyendo primero los curriculums más simples dejando los complicados por último no obstante, en su afán de leer rápido su vista se detuvo en seco al apreciar levemente unas facciones de una fotografía. Tomó en sus manos el curriculum leyendo el nombre en letras negras resaltadas en negrita, y de nuevo observó la foto contemplando los rasgos femeninos que hasta ahora le parecían inconfundibles.

La idea de no verla de nuevo después de la noche anterior comenzaba a desvanecerse y al parecer el mismo destino se había encargado de reunirlos de nuevo; ya que en ese momento tenía entre sus manos el curriculum de Tenten Ama.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Bien, sorry la larga espera pero me encuentro en último ciclo y ojala primero Dios y si le echo ganas me gradué este año. Bueno no podía tenerlas en suspenso siempre aquí esta la conti de lo que quedo, y comienzo trabajando al otro fic que también ha quedado en suspenso. espero que les guste, un saludo.

PD. jajaja gracias vistoria por las observaciones ahorita las acabo de corregir xD.


End file.
